Broken Secrets
by Chatte578
Summary: Kyra's Series story 3: Broken Secrets. When Jake finally gets Brock and Reba alone, and he contemplates over his sisters ordeal.


_**Jake**_

_Two Days Later_

I told mom and dad today when Barbra Jean was at a church meeting and Dr. Morgan was with his wife that mom doesn't know about, (Yet).

It was my only chance to get them alone together what with dad being scarce whenever moms in the room and mom always out with Jack. I took what I could get and schemed to get them in a room together (which happened to be the garage so no one would hear us.) Turned out it was easier than I plotted to be.

_(Flashback a few hours ago)_

Now you two are going to listen to me for once in your lives and act like adults for what I have to say, and realize what goes on in this family isn't all about you, but about your children you seem to forget about!" Mom looked at me like I was Kyra and I have to admit being around her a lot she started to rub off on me. And dad was dazed and almost afraid to be in the same room with his ex-wife but all that was about to change.

If everything went on as planned they would move past their comfort zones and bind together for the one bond that would always bind them together.

As dad starts to clear his throat he looks at me and I can almost see my father again and recognize him for the man he use to be. "Son, what is it?" he asks me and I almost laughed, he's so blind. Moms so blind. My sisters sick and they refuse to see it or choose not to or maybe there just plain ignorant. I feel bad for saying that but then I see my sister up in her room passed out in bed so tired and weak barely able to move from such lack of nourishment I get over my guilt as I realize she needs them even if she doesn't see it yet.

"She's sick, ok, and it's all your fault! " I feel my tears that I don't want them to see fall down unleashing truths finally being unshed.

I feel mom embrace me, first she hugs me and I smell those roses that surround her like a warm coat on a cold winters day, as she lets go with arms outstretched as she holds my shoulder s and looks at me and I see a familiar pain in her eyes.

Dad comes to the other side and I notice for the first time they look glassy, but dad never cries!

"Who's sick honey?" he demands as I try to not lose my temper.

"In case you two haven't notice you have a daughter passed out weighing less than a feather upstairs and has been now for quite some time. " I take a breath and whisper "she's dying!" dads face starts to pale his tan no longer visible, good! I think to myself as I hope this ages them to look like a hundred. After what Kyra's gone through they deserve some sort of guilt on their shoulders for being so lack in the parent department.

Mom swallows "Kyra?" I nod surprise they even know her name any more. "Before you go up there there's something you need to know"

It's rather funny this is the first time in months I seen them this close, after mom moved away from me dad was by her side while mom reached for his hand like a life line and I could almost believe they were married again. _Almost._

"Kyra won't ever admit it to you but she hates Jack and she's not the only one. dads shitless of him and if you were incapable of noticing dads never around anymore he practically try's to stay away from you like your diseased or something not that I can blame him." I bluntly stated.

Moms jaw dropped and dad looked like a ghost they probably thought I haven't notice all the shells they walk on.

_(End of flashback)_

I still haven't heard anything. Walking along the hall I pass Kyra's room creaking the door open I see her curly locks splayed out on her pillow with her mouth closed shut and her body shut down either from sleep or worst.

Watching her I wonder why she's over here so often instead of dads, she probably misses mom or something. (Not that she ever would admit it)

I never holded malice for anyone in my like but after everything I don't think I could ever forgive mom and dad, not this time.

As I took one more look at my beautiful tormented sister and whispered a shaky _'I Love you'_ in the air knowing she probably won't hear I slip out unnoticed down to my own room and prey for a miracle.


End file.
